Deal with the devil
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Bill befriends a young girl but does he have alternative motives? Rubbish summary but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gravity falls only my oc. Also this starts a five years after Ford goes into the portal.**

It was a hot summer in Gravity falls as the cool breeze went through the trees a young girl ran through the forest jumping over fallen trees and running through the piles of fallen leafs. The young girl, who was actually 5, was wearing a long light yellow dress with a pair of black pumps and a black bow in her long brown hair. She had large bright green eyes. When she looked back over her shoulder but then her foot collided with a log sending her forward and falling on her face in the leaves. Tears began falling down her cheeks as she sat up and leant back on a tree as she looked at her palms and her knees which were now scuffed up. She then felt her right cheek that was now sore and pulled back with blood on the tips of her fingers. She pulled her knees up and put her head into her hands and cried. As her crying became louder the wind seemed to pick up and and her hair lifted up into the air and in a instant the world around her turned black and white. Suddenly a bright flash blinded the young girl and made her cover her eyes and when she uncovered her eyes a strange being stood, well floated, in front of her. The being was in the shape of a triangle with one giant eye he also had a black bow tie and a black top hat with a black cane to finish his outfit. He floated to the small child and said.

"wow, so it's you that's out here? I thought it was a Banshee or something" The small girl smiled a bit at this strange creature before asking timidly.

"W-who are you?" The creature floated to her face saying.

"The names Bill Cipher kid and your Skyla" Skyla stood up and looked at Bill fasinated.

"How did you know that?" Bill floated around Skyla.

"That's not all I know about you Skyla I know more about you than you do. But before we get into that lets sort you out" Bill clicked his fingers and in an instant the cuts on Skyla's body healed up and the dirt on her clothes cleaned up. He clicked his fingers again and a table appeared with two chairs sat opposite each other. "You hungry kid?" a bowl of chocolate ice cream appeared on the table and Skyla sat down to eat as Bill sat on the other chair. After Skyla had eaten she looked at Bill asking.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've only just met you" Bill seemed to smile saying.

"You see kid I already knew that you were out here I just had to wait until you were alone. I can sense a great power inside you so I want to make a deal with you" Skyla looked intrigued.

"What kind of deal?"

"Ah you see I can't tell you yet. You see your still to young to make a demon deal with me but when you become the right age I can make the deal with you"

"But when will I know that I'm the right age?"

"Don't worry kid I'll tell you as much as I can later tonight. In your dreams" Skyla looked confused but she wasn't going to question it as Bill had managed to do all of this already than why should she question anythig about her dreams. After a few minutes of them talking Skyla went reluctantly back home where her 'father' sent her up to her room after hitting her with his belt and managing to cut her with the metal part. For the next three years that's how it went Skyla would be abused by her so called father but she would meet Bill in her dreams where she would talk to him about her life in the real world. After the first few nights went in Skyla had told Bill about the abuse and he was shocked and angred to hear this but what confused Skyla was that after she told him he would ask if anything else had happened with her and her father. But the other thing was that when Bill had a drink he would always drink this wired purple drink. Whenever Skyla had asked about it Bill would always just say that it was a medicine. He wasn't lying it really was medicine but he never told her that it was because of her. The day she told him about the abuse he felt a wired feeling that would only ever be described as guilt and sadness adn the medicine would help the feeling become numb. However drinking this medicine would always have it's side effects, which Bill could always manage to hide from her. But these side effects would make him do either aggresive, dumb or both actions. On the night of Skyla's 8th birthday she had recived a card through the mail that simply said.

'Prepare for the deal of your life' everything would have been fine but Skyla's dad found this note and became angry thinking that she had told people about what he did to her. In a fit of anger he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall her went to punch her when his hand was hit away by a black cane. Skyla's dad looked in fear as Bill floated in front of him glaring before saying.

"I think it's time to put this issue away for good" In an instant Bill clicked his fingers and Skyla's dad made a high pitched scream before in a white light he dissapeared. Bill then floated to Skyla and helped her up. "You okay Skyla?" She nodded and smiled before hugging Bill tightly.

"Thank you so much Bill" He hugged her back gently before she let go and asked about the note. He smiled and said.

"well I am happy to say that of this day you are now old enough to make a demon deal" Skyla became excited unaware that this was action from Bill was mainly lead on by the medicine. "So first of all what do you want for your part of the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can have whatever you want as long as you do something for me. So what in the entire world do you want the most?" Skyla thought for a moment before saying.

"I want to know where I came from. My 'dad' always just told me that I appeared on his doorstep so I wanna know where I came from and why I was just left here" Bill nodded.

"Very well. Now to do that you have to do my part of the deal. I want a partner" Skyla looked confused.

"A partner? what do you mean?"

"I mean that I need someone who can do my work that I cannot do in this world" Bill stuck his hand out and a blue flame surronded his hand and he said. "So do we have a deal?" Skyla looked at the flaming hand worridly before rembering that Bill had been her friend for three years helping her and talking to her so he grabbed his hand and shuck it as the fire wrapped around her own hand. In a instant after she let go of Bill's hand a pain erupted in three places one on her hand, one on her back and the last on the side of her face. "Sorry kid these are just for decoration" the pain increased and it made Skyla scream out in pain until through her outfit a bright blue glow made her look in a mirror near by. On her hand a burn like mark was a triangle with a eye was left on the back of the hand that she shuck with Bill. On her face from the centre of her forehead and running down the side of her face to the starting point of her chin was wired symbols that Bill would sometimes try to teach Skyla to write in. Then on her back just like the other two burn like markings it was left a black ink like colour and it was a large circle with a trinangle with an eye but around the circle there were multiple objects that must symbolise something or someone. Bill then clicks his fingers and a portal to a strange looking world opened up. "Okay then let's start partner"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This chapter will mention self-harm**

Skyla had lived with Bill for 9 years now and he had been teaching her spells and getting her to do any work that he could not do in the real world. Some spells included being able to summon objects at will in the dreamscape and reality. He also had been teaching her all of the wired symbols and what they meant that had been writen on her face. During the time that Skyla had lived with Bill she had changed so much from her younger self first of all her hair was now red and was combed over the right side of her head where as the left side was cut extremly short. She didn't wear any dresses any more and if she did it would be short with black tights underneath. Her prefered outfit was a pair of black ripped shorts with a pair of black tights underneath with a ripped red tank top that allowed you to see a bit of the burn mark on her back. Her personality had changed as well she would be very defensive and only would ever think of talking to Bill and even then she only told him of certain things. A few months after Skyla had turned 17 feelings began growing between her and Bill and soon they began a reletionship. At first Skyla wondered how it would work because she was 17 and he was a demon but he quickly made them worries disspear when he told her because of him being a demon he can be whatever age he wanted. But then everything went downhill from there and not even Bill could have seen what would happen next.

Skyla had known Bill since she was 5 years old and as the years went on she noticed that he changed extremely. He used to be caring and loving towards her and would love to here from how she was. But after the years all he cared was about something he would only call Wiredmaggedon but he would never tell her anything about it. All he would do would is tell her what to do and when she returned he would enter her head to retrieve the needed information and then go back to planning. As the years went on Skyla began to feel like he never really cared for her and even when the reletionship started she just felt like he was just wanting her to feel better than she had been. Skyla blamed his 'medicine' she knew that, that was the main cause of him acting wired but she knew that he couldn't stop drinking it. So when Skyla's 18th birthday was arriving she broke up with Bill and turned to her own 'medicine' she had tried other ways to help her emotions her most prefered was when she learnt the guitar and piano and wrote her own songs. But they never worked. So whenever Bill wasn't around or looking she would slip into a bathroom that she would summon and spend up to 5 hours using the time to try and feel emotions and hide the evidence. Her feelings grew especially when she turned 18 and she had asked for any information about her origans and he denied the information making her feel even more betrayed and everyday she regreted making the deal with him. On this day Skyla sat in a chair that she had already summoned and played some notes on her guitar when a sudden energy ran through her and Bill appeared.

"Did you just feel that?" Skyla rolled her eyes.

"No I just thought someone left the AC on" Bill slightly glared and pointed to a portal he opened.

"It was in Gravity falls go and check it out" Skyla wouldn't of let Bill know but when she heard the name Gravity falls she was instantly happy to go there. When her 18th birthday was arriving she was allowed to go and explore Gravity falls and that was when she met Dipper and Mable. Skyla was a bit worried because when Dipper saw her markings he instantly seemed to recognise them. But it was brushed off and Mable and Dipper told her all about the adventures that they have had over the summer. She grew closer every time Bill sent her to investigate the Pine's twins and they became best friends and they were the only people who had made her smile in over 10 years. She had never told the twins or their great uncle about Bill knowing that if they already knew about monsters that he would be hated amongst them, so she had to keep that part of her a secret including how she got her marks. When she arrived she had to try her best not to float in the air as everything seemed to lose gravity for a moment. She looked around and then saw the mystery shack was floating and suddenly dropping and running towards it was the twins. She joined them and they told her that they believe that a portal would destroy the entire world. They ran into the shack and saw Soos guarding the vending machine and after a struggle Dipper had opened a secret entrance behind it. Underneath they found a giant glowing portal that seemed to be the cause of all the destruction. Skyla watched as the three went to turn off the portal when Stan opened the door telling them to stop and how he would explain later but before they could do anything the portal made them all lift up and threw them all into the wall except Mable who grabbed the button that would turn off the portal. Skyla felt pity for Mable because she was now being yelled at by her brother and great uncle one telling her to turn the portal off and the other telling her to not turn it off. Mable looked back and forth until for a moment she looked at Skyla who almost told her that she should trust her great uncle. Mable then let go of the button and in a blinding light the portal fully opened and a shadowed figure walked out of it. Everyone had been thrown back to the ground and when Skyla landed she ran to Mable who had tears still in her eyes looking towards Dipper who had walked towards the two the figure picked up the journal and placed in his coat before Stan told them all that it was his brother Ford.

After everything was explained and everyone was introduced Skyla left and when she was alone sighed and opened a portal and entered the dreamscape. When she entered Bill was instantly there asking.

"So what was it?" Skyla glared and rolled her eyes before saying.

"Why don't you just skip this part and look in my memorys already" Bill slightly glared but jumped in her mind and looked at the memory before jumping out exclaming.

"So IQ's back from the dimensions" Bill turned to leave when Skyla ran in front of him asking.

"Wait a minute when are you going to give me the information that you promised?" Bill made Skyla hover out of his way leaving whilst saying.

"When my plans are fully ready otherwise I won't have a way to get an inside veiw anymore" Skyla scoffed.

"Is that all I am to you now? Just a way to spy on the twins?" Without even looking at Skyla he scoffed himself.

"Is there any other reason?" He then clicked his fingers and disapeared leaving Skyla alone. She sank to her knees and cried into her hands before summoning the bathroom and entering. After a few hours she exited and made the room disspear tears were still rolling down her face when she knew that if Bill wouldn't give her answers maybe 'IQ' would. She clicked her fingers and a portal opened up that was in the basement of the shack where Ford had set up a bed she walked in not even bothering to clean her wounds or change her bloodied shirt. The only thought that was in her mind was that Ford could be her only way to understand Bill and maybe he could save her from herself.


	3. Chapter 3

When Skyla arrived through the portal she could hear someone entering through the door. When the person entered she could see that it was Ford due to his cloak and the fact that he was reading one of his journals. When Ford saw the figure in the room he pulled out his pistol and aimed at the figure but said figure raised their hands.

"Wait, wait it's me I'm not a threat" At hearing the voice Ford put his gun away and asked.

"You were with Dipper and Mable, weren't you? What's your name?" Skyla told him her name and he then asked. "Why did you come down here?" Skyla sighed before turning on the lights and saying.

"I was told you could help me" When the lights turned on Ford gasped at the sight. Skyla's arms were cut and trails of blood ran down to her fingertips and saw that some of the blood had stained her top. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit and told her to sit down on the mattress he then sat down next to her and held his hand out which she placed her cut up arm into. Whilst he added the antiseptic and bandaged up the wounds he decided to ask Skyla some questions.

"This is going to seem like a stupid question but... Why did you come to me for help?" After her arms were fixed up fresh tears began to rise and fall down her cheeks. She wiped away her tears and turned to him saying.

"Because I've made the same mistake that you once did" Ford looked at her confused before she showed the Bill Cipher symbol and he sighed.

"you made a deal with Bill Cipher, didn't you?" Tears now were falling down her face like a river. Ford placed a hand on her back and stroked it trying to calm her down. "What was the deal about?" Taking a few breaths to calm down she answered.

"I wanted to know where I came from. Why I was just left on a doorstep. He wanted a partner. A fool more like" Skyla looked down before continuing. "I took his deal when I was 8 it's been 10 years and I'm still no closer to finding out about my origians" Ford could understand this girls pain she wanted nothing more than to know her past and this dream demon was her only key to finding out. "But the worst bit is that Bill wasn't always a monster. He was so kind to me but then he changed he used to see me as a friend, someone he loved..." Skyla stood up anger replacing the sadness. "Now he just sees me as a spy, a slave someone who can do all of his jobs he can't do because there is no way out" Ford stood up and hugged the distrest girl who cried into him hugging back. She looked up at Ford saying. "But I'm worried that he's gonna ask me to do a job I don't want to do. That he'll want me to hurt someone, the twins, I don't want to I would die for them two. But if he tells me to do it I'm scared he's gonna force me to do it" Ford again hugged the again crying girl until he sat her down and asked.

"You chose, on a idea, that I could help you. You went against the person that you have a demon deal with. You put a lot of trust into me espically after telling me about your part in the deal" Skyla cringed starting to regret her confession. "Well I think you did the right thing" Skyla looked up shocked. "You clearly regret this deal and though Bill must of been kind to you before he's changed in the worst way. And you have shown me that you care a lot about my family to not want to betray them willing" He placed a reasuring hand on her shoulder. "I won't let anyone know about this conversation. Don't worry I know how devastating a deal with Bill can be on a person. Believe me." Skyla's eyes began to grow heavy and she let out a yawn before Ford smiled saying. "Rest. You've been through a lot. Don't worry we'll talk more in the morning" Skyla laid down on the mattress before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 _In the dream Skyla awoke in the wilderness the leaves were falling around her in the beautiful auteum season. Suddenly the wind increased and the leaves became a tornado until a familar triangle appeard laughing._

 _"Do you honestly think Fordsy is gonna help you in any way?" Skyla glared at Bill._

 _"He's helped me more than you have in the 10 years of being your partner" Bill didn't seemed fazed by this as he just hovered in place acting cooly before Skyla asked. "Why did you change?" Bill then became shocked._

 _"What do you mean?" Skyla forced tears back but carried on._

 _"You used to care about me. At one point you even loved me. Why can't you go back to being like that?" Bill glared at Skyla._

 _"I didn't change I've always been like this. Maybe you haven't noticed but I'm a demon it's kinda how we act" Skyla shuck her head._

 _"No you were different and I loved you when you were you. Before you drank that medicine all of the time and I know I caused it because you never drank it before you met me and I told you about my adoptive father" Tears were falling as she opened up her heart. "Please Bill go back to being you before you lose everything I loved about you" Bill seemed to falter in his stance before composing himself._

 _"Whatever if you don't return I'll see you in your dreams. Our deal isn't over remember" With that he dissapeard leaving Skyla alone saying._

 _"Bill your tearing me apart at the seams. Please just come back to me" Skyla then fell to her knees crying out into the wilderness._


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun started to rise a ray of sunshine broke through the small rectangle window in the basement of the Mystery Shack. The warm ray of light hit Skyla's face and made her began to stir. She eventually sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes making her more aware of her surroundings when she looked around she was confused and a bit afraid at first but then she remembered everything that happened last night. Her argument with Bill, her 'medicine' that she took and her talk with Ford. She looked down sadly at the bandaged arms noticing that they must have been re-wrapped as they were clean and there was no sign of blood. The door then opened and Ford walked down the stairs with a tray he walked to Skyla and kneeled down next to her placing the tray in front of her.

"Here you go I thought you might be hungry after the ordeal last night" Skyla smiled and took a bite of the toast that was on the plate after which she took the orange juice and drunk it all.

"I don't understand why your so nice to me" Ford gave her a confused face. "Well after what I told you last night I would of thought that I would be the last person that you would trust" Ford sighed understanding her point.

"Well at first I did start to question if I should trust you. But I'm afraid that would have made me a hypocrite if I assumed you were a bad person for making a deal with Bill" Ford looked at the Portal he had been working to dismantle. "Look I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone of our conversation and that still stands but they might find it out themselves. Maybe you should just tell them anyway save yourself the trouble. But I can understand why you wouldn't so can I suggest that instead you go and bond with Dipper and Mabel so when the time does come then they might see it your way" Skyla thought for a moment before getting up and going to the stairs.

"Thanks Ford I'm glad that the twins didn't close the portal. Otherwise I would never have met you" With that Skyla walked upstairs and found Dipper and Mabel who were heading to the woods. "Hey guys where you going?" the two turned around Mable answering.

"Well with everything that's been going on we decided to just go and explore in the woods for a bit. You wanna come?" Skyla smiled at this of course she cared for both twins but secretly she liked Mable. This was because of the fact that she never had a sibling so this meant that she could be a big sister and be there for Mable.

"Sure sounds fun" The trio walked into the woods and took in all of the beauty and some occasional random creature would run past them. As the day carried on and a few hours went past the group came to a circle where there was no trees. Skyla had to try and not growl at the memory of Bill how they had first met each other in a woods just like this very one. They group decided to stop and rest for a moment resting against some fallen trees when Skyla heard something in the bushes looking around she finally saw a pair of bright yellow eyes glaring at her. She slowly stood up alerting the twins. "Guys start running. Now!" The three then ran as a large creature leaped out at them trying to slash them with its claws. Glancing back Skyla could confirm that it was a large griffin that was chasing them and she then remembered that Bill had once been teaching her how to stop them. Slowing down she soon came to a stop in front of the creature, said creature to stopped a few feet away from her glaring at her and flapping it's wings threateningly. Skyla could hear the twins yelling for her to run back to them but instead she hesitantly walked forward a few feet and then to the twins surprise she bowed to the creature lowering her head to look at the ground. After moments of silence the creature then walked towards the nearly trembling girl and as it was in swinging distance it let out a loud roar and pounced. The twins covered their eyes expecting their friend to be dead but to their surprise she was just playing with the creature as if it was a giant cat. Skyla was laughing and stroking the creatures head as it let her up Skyla yelled to the twins. "It's okay guys you can come here!" The twins walked to Skyla who was still playing with the griffin. Dipper asked her in shock.

"How did you know how to deal with it?" Skyla smiled and stroked the creatures head.

"Let's just say this isn't the oddest creature I've dealt with" The twins smiled and petted the griffins head. After a few minutes the griffin let out a playful roar and flew off. After a few hours of exploring the woods the twins set off back home as they came to the exit Dipper turned back saying. "Hey do you want to spend the night? it's getting dark so it might be dangerous to walk alone" Skyla smiled.

"That'd be nice" Skyla followed inside and joined Dipper and Mabel for dinner and as the night set it the twins had set up a sleeping mat for her on the sofa downstairs and as she fell asleep Skyla tossed and turned as a dream hit her.

 **In the dream**

Skyla was in the woods again and as she looked around the wind picked up and the colors faded meaning Bill was arriving.

"Hello Bill" When Bill appeared he was laughing.

"Oh how sweet your trying to make the twins your friends so when you utterly betray them you think they'll forgive you" Skyla glared.

"what are you wanting now Bill?"

"oh not much I've just arrived to let you know that I'm finally ready to start Wierdmaggedon. I'm just needing one final thing" Skyla put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"And that would be?"

"The Rift that Ford has got in his lab"

"oh well that should be easy to grab" Skyla says sarcastically Bill glares slightly saying.

"well then grab it when the twins have it. I've looked ahead and I know that shooting star will have it in her possession soon"

"I don't want to hurt Mabel. I don't want to trick her at all" Bill thought for a moment.

"well then let me take control and I'll get the Rift you won't hurt her at all" Skyla thought.

"Fine but after this you give me my information" Bill sighed and rolled his eye.

"very well" with that Bill clicked his fingers and the world became a blinding white waking Skyla up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyla's P.O.V**

When I woke up on the sofa I got up and stretched feeling an uneasiness in my body I couldn't tell what it was. If felt like the feeling when you wear someone else's socks. I got up and went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water but when I looked up I saw a small droplet of blood fall the corner of my eye I began to freak out as I wiped it away. Suddenly I saw my pupils turning into slits and my eyes were turning a bright yellow I was pushing down the urge to scream in pain as I felt another droplet of blood fall down my face. In a quick instant all the pain was gone and I couldn't feel any more blood droplets sighing I went back to the sink and splashed my face again. But when I looked up my eyes were still glowing yellow I jumped back as my reflection moved on it's own.

"Don't worry kid I have only taken half of your body over not until the time is right. Which should be any moment now" I rubbed my eyes and sighed before leaving the room. As I exited the bathroom I saw Mabel running outside crying I ran after her into the woods worried about her but as we entered Bill's voice entered my mind. 'Show time kid' I suddenly felt the control of my body go away completely as I watched subconsciously of my actions. 'I' walked up to Mabel and talked to her.

"Hey Mabel, what's wrong?" She sniffed before explaining to 'me' that Dipper was wanting to stay here after the summer and not go home with her. 'I' thought for a moment before saying. "Well actually I think I have something to help" Looking around I turned back to Mabel saying. "I never let anyone know this but I know a little spell to freeze time you would get to stay right here forever" Mabel looked surprised I knew how to do this. "But I'd need a little favor from you, you see Ford has this thing that I really want to examine but I don't want to seem rude by seeing it. You just so happen to have it in the bag. If you let me examine it I will freeze time" Mabel pulled out the rift and looked at it questioningly before 'I' placed my hands out Mabel handed the rift over saying.

"Okay. Summer never ending sounds good to me" When the rift was in my hands Bill's laugh exited my mouth as I smashed it to the floor and my eyes turned yellow. I will never forget the look of terror and confusion in Mabel's eyes when she saw Bill's eyes replacing mine 'I' clicked my fingers and Mabel fell unconscious and Bill jumped out of my body raving about Wiredmaggedon. I looked worriedly as Mabel was placed in a large bubble with a large chain and lock on imprisoning her I glared at Bill yelling.

"Okay I did what you wanted now give me what I want!" Bill hovered near me and clicked his fingers and a small white bubble appeared.

"here you go kid this will let you know everything about who you are. Enjoy" I took the bubble and has I made contact a white light shot into my head as my history and heritage was inserted into my brain. I saw a woman looking at me lovingly she wasn't human though she had large eagle wings with a pair of lion ears on her head she also had a lion tail and retractable claws. She picked me up and looked over to a smart looking man she moved forward to the man as he asked her.

"I still don't get why she looks more like you Athena?" Athena chuckles before saying.

"she doesn't look exactly like me Ford" My brain suddenly freaked out. 'Ford? as in Dipper and Mabel's great uncle Ford?' he chuckled.

"I guess your right" He then held the baby asking. "What do you think Skyla?" At this point I came back to the real world where Bill was laughing.

"not exactly the truth you wanted to hear was it kid?" I felt like I was going to be sick but a sudden rush of energy ran through me as my shoulder blades and my head began to hurt immensely and in one liquid movement a pair of black eagle wings erupted out of my back and a pair of black lioness ears on my head then a long black lioness tail grew and my nails suddenly grew like sharp knifes. I shuck my head as my vision became fuzzy and I began to feel light headed and before I passed out I heard Bill say. "Goodnight sweet griffin"


	6. Chapter 6

I blinked my eyes open my vision was blurry at first but I soon managed to sit up and rubbed my eyes when my eyes were cleared I saw that I was in a strange cage. The design made it look like a large metal bird cage and there was a giant swing I couldn't help but feel this was some kind of sick, ironic joke by Bill. I stood up and stretched out my wings stroking the soft feathers then I lifted my tail inspecting it. I tried to walk forward when something pulled me back looking down I saw a blue chain around my ankle tethering me to the bottom of the cage. As I grabbed the chain a breeze picked up and suddenly in a blinding yellow light Bill appeared but now he had a physical form. He looked at me.

"sorry about the chain Skyla but now that our deal is over we are technically not partners anymore. So..." I slightly glared at him. "But maybe I can pursued you to stay my partner" I raised my eyebrow inquiringly.

"Oh and how will you do that?" Bill snapped his fingers and in a bright light he had transformed into what seemed to be a 19 year old boy. He had short spiky yellow hair which was partly hidden underneath his black top hat. He had a black triangle eye patch and his only visible eye was a bright yellow. He was tall and muscular, his clothing consisted of white shirt, a yellow tailcoat, a pair of black pants and a black bow tie, he also had a black cane. He walked towards me smiling as he could clearly see that I was beginning to blush. He held my chin and lifted my head up and leaned in.

"Well we could always be together again. When we separated I could tell it broke you heart. We can fix that you know" His lips were no inches from mine. The only thing I wanted to do now was to kiss him but something held me back and I knew what it was.

"I would love nothing more than that Bill" I saw him smile, almost smirk. "But your not the you I broke up with anymore" Bill slightly glared. "I love the old you Bill, the one who wasn't obsessed with taking over this world, the one who wasn't plotting to kill my cousins and all of my family" Skyla looked down tears pricking her eyes. "So I won't take your offer unless you go back to your old self" Bill glared.

"guess your stuck here then Skyla" He then clicked his fingers before teleporting away leaving me alone. Tears pricked at my eyes as I sat down and cried into my hands. I stayed there for an hour before I suddenly felt myself being teleported and when I was teleported I was in front of Ford, m-my father. I looked at him and wanted to go to him when a triangle cage slammed around me. "Well, Sixer if you won't work with me to save your hide what about to save your daughters?" Ford looked at me worriedly and confused. "That's right Sixer you thought I wouldn't figure it out. She has your smarts and Athena's looks. So what'll it be Sixer give me the equation or your daughter gets to feel the pain you just went through" Ford looked at me worriedly but I sighed and smiled with a brave face.

"don't do it F-dad" He looked at me in surprise but I smiled. "No matter what he does to me don't give him what he wants" Ford looked unsure but nodded and that was when the person I thought would stoop to some low levels stooped to his lowest yet. He fired a taser like beam at me hitting me sending a strong electrical current through my body. After Bill stopped I slumped to my knees breathing heavily as Ford looked at me worriedly I tried to look brave but it was hurting not just the electricity through my body but the fact that it was Bill who had done this.

"still not gonna talk Sixer? Well then..." Another zap went through my body this time the pain had been ramped up as this time I let out a ear-piercing scream. This went on for an hour or two and by this time there was visible damage to my body as there seemed to be burn marks from the electricity running through my body. Ford seemed to be having his own mental torture at seeing me being in this much pain he still refused to tell Bill the information he wanted but every time I could see that Ford wanted to tell me. When Bill goes to zap me again a noise catches his attention from outside the triangle castle. I weakly looked up and saw the Mystery Shack in a robot design Bill glared and then turned Ford to a gold statue before leaving to fight the robot. I tried to stand up but I quickly fall to my knees from weakness. I look to see several people three of them are very familiar it's Stan, Mable and Dipper they are parachuting in after the break the statue people Ford is broken from his gold statue state and the triangle cage opens up from around me. Ford sees me and slowly walks up to me and I can feel tears prick at my eyes. Internally I feel like the biggest piece of crap ever, I betrayed my own family but just as I thought Ford was going to yell at me he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. Despite my injury's I hug him back trying to stiffle my crying I feel Ford rub my back soothingly when I pull back I see that Ford isn't angry or disappointed he looks sad with a bit of happiness.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Skyla but I didn't think you would believe me" I smiled softly but then Dipper asked.

"Believe what?" Ford looked at me and I nodded Ford looked to Dipper and smiled.

"Skyla's my daughter"


	7. Chapter 7

After quickly explaining every thing to the twins and Ford's brother we looked around to try and find a way to defeat Bill. Ford soon got an idea and drew the symbol that was on my back. I looked at it in detail and after it was finished I could feel nearly everyone's eyes on me looking at the marks of betrayal that were left on my body. I rubbed my arm sheepishly but as Ford was explaining his theory Mable walked up to me and placed her hand on mine I looked down worriedly but I saw that she was smiling at me. She quickly hugged my leg and I kneeled down and hugged her back trying not to cry I let go but placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Mable I didn't want to betray you, or Dipper. But I made a deal with Bill when I was a kid and I couldn't fight the deal" Mable smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Sky, I'm not angry at you" I smile and hear Ford call Mable but before she ran to her place she said to me. "But I want your full story after this is over" I smiled and almost chucked.

"Okay, I promise" I watched on the side-lines as the next events occurred first my uncle didn't want to hold hands with my dad as they had argued before, then dad had to annoy him more by correcting his grammar making them fight. I went to pull them apart keeping them separate with my wings when suddenly I heard a familiar chuckle. Bill suddenly made a large cage form around me and held my wings together so tightly I could feel them bend awkwardly he soon had gotten rid of Mable and Dipper's friends and had trapped the twins and Ford and Stan. Luckily the twins tricked Bill and ran off but Bill followed swiftly after them leaving us in our cages. I grabbed the bars and tried to kick them down to no avail as it just made me tiered I saw Ford and Stan sit down I followed suit as tears pricked my eyes I rubbed my eyes firecly. I couldn't believe I was gonna be the reason that Mable and Dipper are in danger but also the end of the world cause Ford would want nothing more than to save his family. I zoned in to hear Stan asking if there was any way to get rid of Bill and I heard Ford say if he didn't have a metal plate he could erase his mind and get rid of him. Stan offered but Bill wouldn't want anything from him I stood up and looked across to them saying. "I'll do it" Ford looked shocked at me.

"No. There is no way I am erasing my own daughter's mind" I then snapped.

"Well what choice do we have?" I took a shaky breath. "Look I was Bill's partner he'll trust me more. Also I don't want Dipper and Mable to think of me as just a traitor"Ford sighed but agreed in the end. Suddenly Bill appeared holding the twins in his hand seeing as he was about to kill Mable I yelled his name to catch his attention.

"What do you want?" He asked."If you wanted the equation on how to spread Wierdmaggedon why didn't you just ask your partner?" I ask smiling. He looked at me unsure.

"You have the equation?" I smiled shrugging my shoulders. "Hey I'm not just a pretty face I did my fair share of research in the Dreamscape" Bill smiled and threw the twins down trapping them in a cage he then clicked his fingers and unlocked mine. I walked towards Bill saying. "I want this in a form of a deal though. I'll give you the equation if you leave my family alone" Bill smirked.

"Fine with me partner" He stuck his hand out and engulfed it with fire I grabbed his hand with my marked one and shuck quickly jumped out of his body and jumped into my mind I felt a tearing pain in my temple and soon it hurt so much I grabbed my head in pain. I suddenly blanked out and was mentally teleported to the dreamscrape. I open my eyes to see I was in the woods where I met Bill I used my mind to change into a long flowing yellow dress like the one when I was first met Bill I then held my hair up with a black bow. I walked through the thick trees when a small wooden door appeared Bill looking around in surprise. "What's going on Skyla?" I smile sadly.

"I'm sorry Bill but you left me no choice" I lifted my hand up and slammed the door shut and a sudden blue flame destroyed the door. Bill looked around confused but then it twigged.

"Skyla, are you insane?!" he asked he floated up to me and said. "Erasing me will destroy your own mind!" I smile but I can feel tears rising and from Bill's face I could tell he could see the tears as well. In a sudden flash of blue he turned into his human form he held my hands and said. "Please don't do this I'll leave and never come back just don't do this" I was now crying as a blue fire spread through the forest encircling the both of us now.

"But that's it Bill I don't want you to leave. I loved- I love you Bill but you changed by becoming obsessed with this take over" I smiled up at him. "I just wish neither of us had changed" He smiled and wiped away a tear I looked up and saw even he was crying.

"You didn't I changed and I'm sorry Skyla I let you down" I hugged him as the flames were now closer. "I love you Skyla"

"I love you Bill" He hugged me back as the fire spread and was now burning my skin. He suddenly let go and wrapped into his triangle form but he seemed to be in pain he let out a ear-piercing scream and as I hugged him he disintegrated. I slumped to my knees crying as the fire encircled me and spread up my arms and soon I could feel myself slip away.


	8. Chapter 8

A bright light blasted through the small city of Gravity falls blinding everyone for a small time. After which the twins and their uncles were teleported into the woods close to where Skyla was. She was on her knees with her eyes closed nearby her jacket was left on a tree branch the twins ran up to the branch and Mable grabbed the jacket as Ford placed the memory gun in his trench coat pocket. Mable ran up to Skyla who was just opening her eyes as Mable placed Skyla's jacket over her shoulders whilst saying.

"Skyla, that was amazing! you really had up for a minute but we knew you'd never really betray us" Skyla gave a polite smile but looked rather confused.

"Heh, thanks there...?" Mable and Dipper looked worried as Mable said.

"It's Mable, you know your cousin" Skyla looked even more confused.

"I'm sorry Mable but I don't know who any of you are" Mable and even Dipper started getting tears in their eyes, although they had only known Skyla for one summer they had connected a strong bond with Skyla and to hear that from her crushed their hearts. Mable went to try and make her remember but her family pulled her back from the confused Skyla. Ford walked up and explained.

"When we erased Bill from Skyla's mind that in turn destroyed her own mind. She sacrificed herself to save the world and everyone in it from Bill" He placed a hand on her shoulder on tried to not cry.

"Are you okay mister?" She asked still rather confused what was going on. He smiled and helped her stand up walking through the woods back to the destroyed Mystery Shack. They stood outside when Mable exclaimed.

"There has to be a way to get her memory's back!" Ford sighed.

"I'm sorry Mable if there was I would know about it. I guess the only way is to try and get her to remember her memories" Mable thought for a moment.

"But how? I only have my scrapbook with pictures of us guys" Dipper suddenly perked up.

"Well I have an idea but it might not work" Mable looked hopefully at Dipper.

"What's your idea?"

"Well remember the Griffin? That could spark some memories for me as I talked to her about monsters and creatures, you did talk a lot to her about your sweaters and other girl things i guess which means you could talk about that. Uncle Ford, you spent time with her in the lab talking and Uncle Stan you talked to her about her self-defense" Mable started liking this thinking already. "Okay I'll go first and take her to find the Griffin or a strange creature and when I bring her back hopefully she should remember me at least and we can work from there" He then grabbed Skyla's hand and dragged her towards the woods. Skyla looked around taking in all the beautiful sights around her mentally Dipper was worried that his plan wouldn't work he felt guilty that he actually thought Skyla betrayed them for Bill and now she had no recollection of any of them. They soon found themselves deep in the woods and in no time a deep growl let them know a creature was there spinning around they saw a pair of red eyes. Dipper smiled looking hopefully at Skyla. "Oh no a unknown creature! Hey Skyla, you surely know how to stop this monster!" Skyla looked from Dipper to the red eyes worried.

"I'm sorry kid but I don't even know what it is" Suddenly the growling became angrier and a large wolf jumped out of the bushes knocking Skyla off her feet and landing on her wings and making Dipper stumble over. Skyla watched helplessly as the wolf advanced on her when Dipper threw a stone at it yelling.

"Hey! leave my cousin alone!" The beast roared and charged at Dipper. Dipper tried to dodge it but it suddenly managed to grab his jacket throwing him to the ground where he lay on the floor. Dipper thought he was going to die there and then when the beast stopped and looked to Skyla who looked bravely at the creature holding a...Stick?. She glared at the wolf but then smiled and tapped the stick to her legs saying.

"Who's a good boy? you want the stick? you want it?" The wolf suddenly acted like a puppy panting happily and jumping. "Go get the stick!" Skyla then threw the stick deep into the forest making the wolf disappear. Skyla walked up to Dipper and using her tail helped him up. "Hey Dipper how's it going?" Dipper smiled and hugged Skyla tightly.

"I'm glad your back Skyla"Skyla smiled and walked back with Dipper who left her in his and Mable's room with Mable. They sat in silence until Mable pulled out a small parcel with a bright pink ribbon she then gently handed Skyla the parcel asking her to open it. After a few seconds Skyla opened it and pulled out a sweater the design had a small image of Skyla riding a Griffin.

"I know the design's not to good but I was gonna make you one after you got back" Mable was trying her best but tears were now pricking at her eyes. "Pl-lease Skyla you have to remember me y-you still need to tell me y-your story" Mable now cried into her hands when a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up Mable saw Skyla smiling at her wearing the sweater.

"and I always keep my promises" Mable jumped at Skyla hugging her tightly Skyla returning the gesture back. After a few hours later Skyla remembered Dipper, Mable, Stan, Ford, Soos and somehow even Waddles and Wendy. Now it was getting late at night and so everyone decided to go to bed but seeing as the house was destroyed they camped outside. In the middle of the night Skyla was shaken awake by Mable and Dipper who led her in the woods and then sat down on a log. "You want me to tell my story don't you?" The twins nodded making Skyla sigh but nodded and told them everything with Bill at the end of the story the twins look at each other and Dipper sighed making Mable squeal like a fangirl.

"We have something to show you" Skyla looked confused but followed them when they soon came to a statue that made Skyla gasp it was Bill stuck in his statue form. "We found him when we were looking for you. We figured you might wanna say something. So we'll give you a minute" Skyla waited for the twins to leave before falling to her knees and finally crying.

"Why?!" she yelled at the inanimate statue. "Why did you make me do it you bastard!" she tried to wipe the tears but they wouldn't stop. "If you had just changed you would still be here and not stuck in this form" she stood up and hugged her sides and looked around before squatting down and placed a hand on his hat she whispered. "I will bring you back. I promise."


End file.
